Reusable storage containers have been in use for many years and enable consumers to store food products therein. Most currently available food storage containers do not include any indicator to enable the user to display information about a food that is stored in the container. For example, typical food storage containers do not have an indicator to mark the date when the food was placed in the container. Quite often, these containers are placed in the refrigerator or freezer without any date indicator at all. In the event that the food is not spoiled to the point that it is visibly noticeable to the consumer, there is a possibility that the consumer will eat the spoiled food and become sick.
To display information on a container, various methods have been devised. One such method is the use of freezer tape, which is essentially a tape upon which notes and other indicia can be written. This tape is placed on the lid of the food storage container and information about the food is written on the tape. Another method consists of providing date information on a container by using arms reminiscent of a clock. Numerous other devices have been attempted for display of information on a container, such as the use of dimples or deformable surfaces for indicating the contents of disposable, fast food beverage containers.
The above-described prior art methods typically have an information display device that is either manufactured with the lid or permanently attached to the lid. Accordingly, the information on the information display device cannot be easily changed or updated with different or new information that corresponds with a change in the contents of a container for which the lid is used.
Thus, there is a need for an information display device that is simple to manufacture, can be updated or changed depending on the contents of the container for which the lid is used, and can be provided to a consumer depending on the needs of the consumer regarding a particular use of a lid on which the information display device will be used.